


The Little Things

by swensicle (operation_swanqueen)



Series: Swan Queen Week 2015 oneshots [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operation_swanqueen/pseuds/swensicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU</p>
<p>For Swan Queen Week Day 2: Jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

Emma Swan glanced anxiously at the clock. 12:27. Three more minutes before that stunning brunette would enter the cafe and order her coffee. Three more minutes until Emma would melt at her deep husky voice telling her every single miniscule detail so her coffee would turn out precisely the way she liked it. Three minutes until Emma would recite the instructions word for word as Regina said them. Because she had memorized it. Three more minutes until she would draw a little heart next to Regina's name, and Regina would scoff at it, but a little smile would curl on her full scarlet painted lips all the same.

 

Two more minutes, and Emma's green eyes were fixed on the door.

 

One more minute and Emma's body was growing warm with excitement and her heart was beating faster.

 

The bells on the door chimed and Emma's heart dropped. In walked Regina. She was wearing black, crisp, freshly ironed dress pants and a light blue silk shirt. Three buttons were undone, and a black lace bra was peaking suggestive out of the collar. But she also had a man with her. Regina had a boyfriend. Now there was no way Regina would go out with her. He was taller and had a scruffy beard. He wore a boring polo shirt and slacks. She didn't really understand what a guy like him was doing with a woman like Regina, but then again, it wasn't like she stood a chance either. She was just a barista. A gay barista.

 

It wasn't like Regina was hers or anything. Regina didn't even know her name. They knew nothing about each other, and she was sure Regina probably didn't even realize Emma took her order everyday. It was just that she thought they had a connection. The little smiles when she saw the hearts and the way she came in at exactly 12:30 everyday. Emma knew it wasn't a work thing because Regina hadn't come in at 12:30 until one day, and Emma took her order. After that, Regina had come at 12:30 every single day since.

 

All Emma knew was that she had fallen for a stranger who didn't notice her. And had broken her one rule. Never fall for anyone unless you know for a fact they aren't straight. And now she could see how straight the woman was.

 

Regina approached the counter and Emma pulled her sharpie out of her pocket and a large cup off of the counter.

 

"I would like a large black coffee please. Make sure that-"

 

_It is scalding. Please give me the cup with the lid removed and given separately. My name_

 

"-is Regina. Thank you."

 

Emma wrote it down onto the side of the cup quickly. Usually they didn't take such fussy customers, or at least didn't allow them to be so fussy, but Emma made Regina's coffee, and didn't mind, because it was Regina.

 

And yet, today, she didn't put the little scribbled heart.

 

Regina ordered for her boyfriend who was named Robin, and was seated again. What kind of name was Robin, anyway? Emma was just nitpicking now and she knew it. Why did she have to be so naive. Her life wasn't a movie. She wasn't gonna get the girl, and she wasn't gonna find another girl who was even better. She would be stuck making coffees for Regina and Robin until she died. And who was going to kill her? Regina was.

  
  


"Regina. Robin" she called out blandly, trying hard not to spit out the second name.

 

Robin came up and took the coffees with a "thank you" and an annoyingly sincere smile. And of course he had to be nice. Now it was harder to hate him. But God, this wasn't fair. To Robin, Regina, or herself. The couple were obviously happy and Emma didn't even know them.The only thing she knew about Regina was her name. For all Emma knew, she was a selfish bitch who had too much money. But the thought held little comfort as she watched Regina's eyes sparkle in delight when Robin sat down next her in the sweet little window bench thing.

 

Emma watched Regina closely as she checked for the usual heart. When the beautiful brunette's face fell a bit when she saw the heart was not there, Emma couldn't help but get excited. Regina did enjoy the little hearts. Regina did notice that she took her order, because she looked over and met Emma's green eyes with a disappointed look etched into her face.  

 

Emma's body tingled. Regina appreciated the hearts, and appreciated Emma's drawing them. Regina noticed her and liked her enough to be discouraged when nothing was there.

 

Regina stood up and came up to Emma at the counter.

 

With pursed lips she said firmly "Excuse me, but there is something missing from my order."

 

Emma was shocked. She had made Regina's the exact same way she made it every day, and it was always perfect. But because policy, she took the full cup and asked, "What's the problem?"

 

"I'm sorry, but I can't be any clearer. Something is missing, and I would like you to fix it." Regina refused to give her more information. Maybe she was a bitch.

 

"I'm waiting, dear." She cleared her throat and dramatically thrummed her fingers on the marble.

 

"Uhm.... I'm sorry but I don't know what you want" Emma stammered with confusion

 

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. "You really are an idiot."

 

Oh.

 

Regina was asking her for the heart. But because she was so proper and refined, she couldn't just say it. Emma was embarrassed by how adorable she found that. She pulled out her sharpie, but instead of drawing the heart, she wrote "You have a boyfriend." And handed it back.

 

Regina's face scrunched up in a frown, and Emma wanted to kiss her so bad. Regina shook her head.

 

"My dear, you haven't fixed the problem." She snapped.

 

"I'm just gonna remake your drink. Because I can't figure out what the problem is." Emma sighed in exasperation.

 

She grabbed a cup and wrote "I'm Emma Swan, and you're hot. But you have a boyfriend. So call me, but only if it isn't gonna screw up your relationship." She poured the coffee into the new cup and handed it back to her. Regina smiled and went to her seat.

 

Emma's phone vibrated in her jeans pocket. She pulled it out, and her phone didn't recognize the number. She pulled her friend and coworker Ruby over to take orders and assured her it would only be like 5 minutes. Ruby nodded, so she ran to the bathroom and answered anyway.

 

"Emma Swan. My name is Regina Mills and you're and idiot. Robin is my ex, and we're just friends. So you're going to pick me up at 6:30 at 108 Mifflin Street. You are going to take me to dinner, and make me coffee with a heart next to my name and probably kiss me. Goodbye."

 

And the line was dead.

 

Okay then. No binge watching the new season of Orange is the New Black later. But the possibility of kissing Regina Mills was totally worth it.

  
  
  


She found the cheapest nice-ish restaurant she could find and took far too long cleaning out her car. She went to her closet and looked for something nice to wear. By the time she had decided on a dress two hours later, there were garments littering her entire bedroom. She put on a tight leather dress. It cut to around mid thigh and showed off her ass quite nicely. She curled her hair and put on some makeup.  6:24. She was going to be so late.

 

She drove as fast as she could to Regina's house, and got there two minutes late. Not bad, Swan, she thought.

 

Regina opened the door and Emma almost collapsed. She was wearing a deep blue dress that cupped each curve perfectly. She teased Emma with a bit of cleavage and tall stilettos. Emma gaped.

 

"You clean up nicer than I expected, Miss Swan." Regina said

 

Emma blinked and gave a funny strangled "you too".

 

Regina chuckled and it was dark and husky and suggestive and it made Emma want to do not appropriate things to the woman. Regina's eyes went to her beat up yellow VW Bug, and she smirked.

 

"That is a revolting car, dear. I can hardly believe you haven't died in it yet." She pointed out rather rudely. "Let's take mine"

  
  
  


Emma learned that Regina was closed off, she learned that with some wine, Regina was hilarious and sweet, and she learned that she really really really liked Regina.

 

When they arrived back at Regina's too-big-house, the sun was setting. The pink and gold light made Regina's lips look nearly purple, her skin look darker, like the color of dark honey, it made her eyes look deeper and made her face ten times more beautiful.

 

Emma swallowed thickly and said "I'm Emma Swan. You are beautiful. And I would love to kiss you right now."

 

Regina shook her head, laughing "you idiot" and pressed their lips together with a tiny whimper that made Emma's head spin. Once they broke the kiss, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders and tangled her fingers in long blonde curls.

 

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write this as a multi chap fic. Obviously i would go more in depth and develope it. Is that something anyone would read? 
> 
> Please let me know :)


End file.
